


Getting Time Off

by Bexcellentaloy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Skype Sex, daddy mention, tw daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 05:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15236724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexcellentaloy/pseuds/Bexcellentaloy
Summary: A tumblr friend asked for this prompt: "I'd love to read a story where Charlotte deals with having to be left behind while Becky and the rest of the roster are in Japan (and now in Taiwan, apparently). Up to you how you'd treat it but plus points for angst and maybe phone sex thank"





	Getting Time Off

“Hey you.”

Becky beamed, or at least it looked like she did through the grainy picture on Charlotte’s phone. Facebook messenger was about as clear as looking through a sheet of tin foil at the end of a drinking glass.

“You’ve been gone for four days.”

“I… Yeah?”

“And this is the first I’ve heard from you?”

“That’s correct.”

“Okay. Sure.”

Becky’s smile immediately dropped. “You’re being sharp, Charlotte.”

“Yeah well it’s better than me sitting here WORRIED because I haven’t heard from my wife.”

“Are we really gonna do this when I’m halfway across the world?”

“YES. Because I am UPSET. And that’s exactly the point. I haven’t heard from anyone! I didn’t know if you were safe!”

Becky sighed. Or maybe it was just the sound of the static from the call. It was hard to tell with how loud it was on Becky’s end.

“I’m safe and sound Charlotte. I’m sorry. It’s been busy. Y’know that the plane right ate of most of that time in the first place, right?”

Charlotte pouted harder. How dare Becky use things like logic and accurate time management when she was missing being on the road, and missing her wife so badly.

“How’s your time off been?”

“Full of worry.”

“Oh my god Charlotte.”

Charlotte huffed. She hadn’t looked at her phone screen in quite awhile. “I miss you. I miss the ring. I miss travelling.”

“And we miss you too but you need to recover. You can’t work yourself as hard as you do without letting your body rest.”

“My body is very rested thankyouverymuch.”

“Your body looks like it should rest on me.”

Charlotte pursed her lips and tried not to smile. “I know what you’re trying to do and it won’t work, Rebecca.”

“Aw come on now, I’m not tryin’ to do nothin’.”

“You’re trying to distract me so I forgive you quicker for blatantly ignoring me for four days.”

“Guess I’ll have to make sure I blatantly examine you for four days when I get back.”

Charlotte’s cheeks flushed. “Do not be crass.”

“More like, gimme a piece of that a-”

“REBECCA.”

Becky giggled as Charlotte’s cheeks began to match her wife’s hair color.

“How can I make it up to you for being so horribly neglectful?”

Charlotte knew That Voice. It was the smooth-as-silk one Becky used when she wanted to calm Charlotte’s nerves, or rattle the other ones. It was the one she used when she whispered into Charlotte’s skin when they were in the middle of having sex. Charlotte’s face flushed even harder; what she wouldn’t give to feel Becky’s strong hands exploring her body.

“This is very serious. I am very serious. And angry. And…”

“Turned on?”

“NO. What did I say about being crass.”

“Apologies, my queen.”

A shudder ripped through Charlotte’s chest. She was still using that voice. And the way Queen rolled off her tongue… Charlotte bit her lip. Now was no time to be thinking about Becky’s tongue. Yet when she looked, finally, back at her phone, Becky’s grin was ear to ear with the tip of her tongue poking out just so.

“Ugh. You make this so difficult. I am trying to be mad at you.”

“You’re right. I’m being rude. Let’s drink some tea and talk it over. I’ll even let you sit on your favorite throne.”

Becky gestured around her face. Charlotte felt like she was about to burst. 

“Ugh dadddyyyyyyyy.” She whined.

“Yes princess?” 

Becky’s voice got lower, more hungry. It wasn’t helping. Charlotte was trying hard to restrain herself but slowly she felt her hand slide down the length of her body, he fingertips resting right on her inner thigh.

“I’m sorry for being a brat.”

“No you aren’t. But Daddy likes it when you’re naughty. But I think you’ll gonna have to make it up to me.”

Charlotte was digging her nails into her thighs with her eyes closed. She had gone from petty and angry to soaking wet so quickly that she wasn’t sure if her head was spinning from whiplash or heat. She hadn’t even touched herself yet, but she knew the second she did it was going to be over.

“H… how?”

Charlotte didn’t hear how much quieter the background got on Becky’s end. Nor did she notice the door faintly click shut as Becky found her own privacy.

“Tell me what you’re doing. And don’t be cute.”

“I’m… digging my nails into my skin.”

“Where.” 

Becky was getting demanding in her questions, as her predatory growl lingered in the back of her throat.

“My thigh.”

“Why aren’t you fucking yourself?”

Charlotte’s breath caught in her throat. Vulgar and demanding Becky was the hottest of Becky’s.

“Because I won’t last long.”

A condescending chuckle came from the other end of the phone. “You all turned on for your daddy? I bet you wish you were sitting on my face right about now, huh princess? You sure do like my tongue all over your clit.”

Charlotte eased one finger up her slit and felt all of her juices all but rush to the surface.

“Daddy I-”

“No. Here’s what we’re gonna do. I’m gonna tell you exactly what I’d do to you if I were there with you and you’re not gonna touch yourself, understand?”

“Y…yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes daddy.”

“Good girl.”

Charlotte tried to steady her breath while Becky just watched, and devoured, the want on her wife’s face. Charlotte was so composed in public, it was amazing to watch her come undone.

“Well first, let’s make a rule that you’re not allowed to touch me. The second I feel your hands on me, I stop.”

Charlotte whined. She always hated that rule.

“Second, I think I need to remind you that you’re mine. All mine. And, since you’re off work for a while, no one’s gonna notice all the bruises across your chest and your thighs. But you’ll get to feel every single second I’ve got you in my mouth. And your gonna feel every. Single. Mark.”

Charlotte’s hips bucked off the bed as she whined again. Becky knew how close she was and was gonna tease her as long as she could.

“Oh, does my little princess want attention somewhere else?”

Charlotte breathlessly nodded. Her fingers were trailing across her waist and back down her thighs. She could already feel herself soaking onto the bed. There was no way she was going to last through Becky’s voice much longer.

“You want to feel my breath right over your delicious clit, don’t you? You wanna feel my fingers drag down the tops of your thighs and back up your body, squeezing those perfect little nipples of yours, don’t you? You wanna feel your body shake with need when I bite my way up to the tippy top of your thigh, and then snake my tongue back down.”

“B-becky… please.” 

Charlotte was getting dizzy. Her fingers were coated in her wetness just from gently rubbing her slit over and over, trying to get some sort of release. 

Becky’s voice got lower, still. “Fuck yourself Charlotte. Feel those fingers run over your clit like it’s my hungry mouth. I’m gonna eat you like you’re the last meal I’m ever gonna have. And I’m gonna make sure I devour every last drop.”

Charlotte never cared much for fingering herself, but at this point she had dropped her phone on her chest and had both hands working. The right pumping in and out of herself with as much force as she could muster, while the left danced around her clit. It wasn’t going to take long.

“Cum for me. Let me taste all those sweet juices.”

“B…Becky… Becky… FUCK BECKY.”

Charlotte’s body shuddered and shook as her hips bucked high into the air. She fell back to the bed in a heap, her hands absolutely covered in her cum. Moments passed and after-shocks still rolled through her body.

“How are you feeling, love?”

Charlotte could only mumble in response. She wasn’t sure she’d ever gotten herself off like that before, and she was sure she was never going to again. At least, not alone.

“Still mad?”

Charlotte huffed playfully. “Fuck you.”

Becky laughed heartily. “My dear, I already did.”


End file.
